


Deja vu

by allodo



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Chinese Language, Imagination, M/M, Masturbation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allodo/pseuds/allodo
Summary: Arthur钻冰箱之后，接到Murray助理电话之前发生的事。“你需要好好休息一下，”男人轻轻的说，仿佛是想要让他尽快入睡，“明天是个重要的日子。”他的手按在Arthur赤裸的胸膛上，用力把他按到床垫上。然后男人跪在床边，一手拨弄着Arthur的长发，一边在他耳边轻轻的说，“你需要找到证据，是他在说谎吗？还是她在说谎？”
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Joker
Comments: 20
Kudos: 24





	Deja vu

Deja vu

他在冰箱里蜷缩了很久，头疼的厉害，难过的想吐。但是他又不能吐在冰箱里，penny出院的话会注意到的。她会为他感到一些遗憾和失望。他不想让她不快。Penny在他记忆里一直是个好妈妈，他一向照顾她照顾的很好。而Thomas Wayne却不是一个好父亲，甚至可能都不是一个好人。他几乎觉得Thomas Wayne也疯了。

他重重的把脑袋撞到冰箱门上，冰箱门却开了。他眼前出现了一个模糊的人影。那个人影应该在看他，这时Arthur才意识到他脸颊冰凉，正在流泪。

“你怎么在这里？”那个人影弯下腰来。他很奇怪。Arthur意识到这个人影穿着一套红色的衣服，却画着小丑的妆容。“Penny醒来了，医生给家里打电话发现没有人接，”那个人说，“所以她让医生打到你之前工作的地方。”那个人把手放到了Arthur的肩上。

他的手好温暖，Arthur想。他努力的把手抬起来擦了擦自己的脸。

“你还好吗？”画着小丑妆容的男人温和的问，“我是新来的，Randall就给了我你的住址，让我来通知你。”

“是的，我没事。”Arthur想要摆出一个笑容，可惜他这时才意识到他的脸已经快冻僵了，“我好冷。”

小丑妆的男人笑了，“那的确是冰箱的作用。”他伸出了两只手，来到Arthur腋下，把他从冰箱里拉了出来。Arthur才意识到他和他差不多高，也有相似的身材。

“谢谢，你是？”Arthur并不是一个没有礼貌的人。今天已经很晚了，这个人依然来到了这里，把他从即将冻僵的危险中解救了出来。他想要知道他的名字，这几个街区并不安全，他还可以给他临时收拾出一张沙发，让这个有礼貌的人休息一下再离开。如果他能解释一下他的心情，他会说他对他有着毫无理由的放心。这很奇怪。

“你不需要知道我的名字，只要记得我帮了你就好。”男人笑了，他架起Arthur的肩膀，一只手扶在他的腰上，把他带向卧室。Arthur踉踉跄跄的走着，有一瞬间，他甚至觉得那个男人并没有帮上他什么忙，他们走的格外晃悠，险些跌倒。来到卧室时，Arthur几乎是脸朝下砸在床垫上。

他艰难的转过身，鼻子还在疼。正好看到窗外车的灯光打到男人的脸上，这让这位小丑的脸妆变得稍微清晰了一些。他眯了眯眼睛，晃了晃脑袋想要让自己昏沉的头清醒一点，可就是没法看清他的脸。

“你需要好好休息一下，”男人轻轻的说，仿佛是想要让他尽快入睡，“明天是个重要的日子。”他的手按在Arthur赤裸的胸膛上，用力把他按到床垫上。然后男人跪在床边，一手拨弄着Arthur的长发，一边在他耳边轻轻的说，“你需要找到证据，是他在说谎吗？还是她在说谎？”

Arthur几乎头疼难受的已经快晕过去了，他完全忽略了对方的话，只能感觉到男人的呼吸喷在他的冰凉的脖子上，非常舒适和麻痒。在他自己反应过来之前，他已经在轻轻的在那个男人手掌里蹭蹭他的额头了。

那个人完全没有吃惊，他好像非常清楚Arthur想要什么，因为他的手掌马上贴上了Arthur的脸颊，手指梳过Arthur的头发，抚摸他的头皮。男人继续轻声说，“他或者她，有一个人在说谎。而你，是完全无辜的。发现真相，你会变得更棒的，Arthur。快休息吧。”

Arthur叹息的喃喃自语，“我太累了，太累了反而睡不着。”他偏着头看着那个充满爱意抚摸他头皮的人，他最近已经很少感受到来自同性或者同行的温情了，这时他才意识到，这么近的距离他睁大眼睛依然看不清那个男人的脸。

Shit，看不清楚就算了。

“我知道，”男人的声音变得有些调皮，但非常熟悉，“你需要放松下，排解一下压力。然后再去好好睡一觉。”

Arthur几乎累得舌头打结，脑袋发胀：“什么……我不……你什么意思？”

“没什么，我只是想要你放松一下，为你做点事。你会感觉很好的，相信我。我知道Penny在的时候你不敢做这档子事。因为你会不好意思，会尴尬，可是她现在不在这里。”小丑的笑容好像扩大了，“让我来，你需要感受一下，我亲爱的Arrrthur。”他的名字在小丑的嘴里转了一个音，好像在故意调戏他。

Arthur想要抗议一声，捍卫他和母亲的生活，但当小丑把手隔着裤子贴到Arthur的胯部的时候，Arthur发出了一声解脱般的悠长叹息，他马上羞愧的咬紧牙关。

Fuck。

小丑完全没有嘲笑他，反而把他推向床中央，然后也来到床上。他的手和他的一样粗糙，但是非常温暖，Arthur觉得自己终于不再冰冷，他现在体温升的厉害。

Arthur闭紧了双眼，他自己来的时候和有别人的情况完全不同。小丑的手温暖，有些出汗，但还是顺利拉开了他的裤子，脱下他的裤子，伸进他的内裤，轻轻抚摸他已经因为期待而绷紧的下腹，他的毛发，然后抚摸他的阴茎根部。

shit，别人的手感觉真好，Arthur一边责怪自己无耻，一边努力感受，一边想：这些年我都错过了什么……

小丑的手变得汗津津的，稳稳的握住了他的老二，然后向下撸动。他的手掌非常热，非常熟悉。可是和他自己完全不同，Arthur几乎为这个高热的温度而融化。小丑的手指也很灵活，几根手指轮番挤压和抚摸他的龟头，带着一种节奏感，好像在演奏一种乐器。Arthur喜欢他的手指。

现在小丑的另一只手也加入了进来，捧住了他的双球，然后刮搔他的会阴。Arthur的身躯几乎在失控的抖动了。之前那只手重新回到Arthur的根部，握住然后撸动。

Arthur能感觉到自己硬了，他的双腿和腹部绷得很紧。一只手的手指在他的下腹部拨动，轻轻拉扯他的毛发，几乎让他从床上弹起来。

小丑的手指完全和他的不同，Arthur有些羡慕的想，小丑的手指轻轻的动作，就能让他爽度再上一个台阶。那些手指和手掌炙热又灵活，而且非常果断，知道什么时候用力握住，什么时候在他的会阴上按上一下。

Arthur觉得自己的脑子都混乱了，小丑刚才碰到了什么？为什么这么爽？Arthur觉得他的身体好像被一个未知的开关打开了。他在小丑的身边颤抖着，而那根手指又按了一下那个位置，Arthur双腿不由自主的挣动了一下。

小丑侧躺在他旁边，故意发出了一声满意的哼哼声，像只吃饱的猫。

Arthur觉得自己的脸颊更烫了，他扭过头，把自己的脸埋在小丑的胸膛前的马甲上。

那只手像是完全顺着他的心意，在他的会阴处按压，骚动，然后另一只手握着他的柱身上下移动，然后抚摸他的龟头。那双手交替动作，非常熟练。Arthur沉重的喘息着，热气从小丑的马甲上铺开来，他可能眼角还是冒出了泪花，打湿了小丑的马甲。

他觉得温度太高了，小丑身上也散发着热力，他面前的马甲热到他的几乎喘不过气，于是Arthur想把头抬起来，他觉得小丑和小丑的那两只手让他觉得窒息。

他的阴茎已经硬的发疼，他的双腿绷紧的厉害，手脚也僵硬的很。脑袋已经晕的不行，可是小丑也非常强硬，他的手的力道越来越大，让他稍微有些疼，摩擦他阴茎按压他的会阴的速度也越来越快。Arthur几乎为这种痛感和快感夹击的快要抓狂了。

小丑贴了过来，他热的几乎快让Arthur流汗。

Arthur觉得自己开始发烧了。他可能尖叫出声了，他也可能笑出声了，或者说这两件事对他来说并没有什么区别。他现在的脑子处理不了这些。他眼睛好像闭上了，也好像是半睁着。他什么都意识不到，只有潮水或者电流一样刷过他的大腿内侧和小腹。他的脑袋歪斜着，埋在小丑的马甲里，他有些窒息，呼吸急促。

他刚刚好像射了，好像还是射到了小丑的手里。Arthur有些过意不去，他想给这位不留名字的人一些回报，于是他脱力的颤抖着把手也伸到小丑的胯部。

小丑的手离开了他依然发汗和僵硬的躯体，握住了他伸来的手，随后起身离开了床，委婉的拒绝了他的好意。而Arthur躺在床上甚至一句体面的话都说不出来。他想要爬起来，可是疲惫困倦的几乎就要睡着。

“睡吧，不用担心门，”小丑笑了笑，“你明天还会想我的。”

\---

第二天，Arthur从床上醒来，他只穿着一条内裤，只有两个枕头圈着他。他觉得冷，随后记起自己忘记打开暖气，于是下床穿了一件红色的上衣来到温度控制器那边。他想到了那个陌生的小丑，然后想起来自己把钥匙放在那个门边的挂钩上。他仔细的查看了挂钩，钥匙还在那里。他查看了门锁，门锁完好无损。

他愣在那里，然后跌跌撞撞的回到床上，绝望的平躺着，把一只手伸进了自己的内裤。

电话响了起来，他没有接。随后一位女士开始留言。他模糊的平躺着，直到听到Murray这个词。

\---end---

**Author's Note:**

> 我看了2遍之后终于在第3遍时注意到了，Arthur 在masturbate，就有了这篇文，enjoy


End file.
